Ketsuekisai no Vampaiakisu
by Ookami Tsubasawa
Summary: Yosh! Kira-san is perfect for Kaname-senpai!" Yuuki exclaimed. She smiled, proud of herself, plans forming in her head. However she failed to take Zero's or the other vampire's feelings into account, oblivious to certain hidden feelings...
1. Kaze no Henka

**

* * *

**

**Ketsuekisai no Vampaiakisu**

_Blood Bonds of Vampire kisses_

* * *

**_Kaze no Henka_**

_Winds of Change_

* * *

"Kaname-sama" she observed him with her silvery orbs, analysing his face. He looked round at her, a reassuring smile sliding onto his face.

"I'm fine Kira, but you seem on edge. Is something the matter?" Kaname replied softly, the moonlight casting shadows across his handsome face. The girl turned away, facing the large windows. The light flooded her pale face, giving it an eerily beautiful glow. She was silent for a moment, as though pondering her answer. She placed an elegant hand on the cold glass, seeming to be looking longingly for something far out of her reach. Her eyes closed, her long eyelashes brushing against her slightly rosy cheeks.

"I sense change Kaname-sama. It doesn't feel good either" she turned back to face him, her silvery eyes soft, yet gleaming with hidden worry. "I know you feel it too."

"Hai Kira. But I doubt it to be as strong as what you feel" he said, stepping beside her to look up at the moon. Feeling her gaze on him, he looked back down at her. "You thought I would lie to you? I thought you knew me by now" he said, the smile returning to his face. "Besides, you see through all deception. There's no point in denying something you already know." The girl looked down, her eyes hidden by silver blonde bangs.

"Will Yuuki-chan be alright?" she asked quietly, her delicate voice almost a whisper. Silence swept upon them again, as Kaname tried to think of the best answer.

"I'm sure she will, I would never permit harm to come to her" Kaname finally replied. Kira looked up and smiled. Though her emotions were subtle, her eyes gave away everything if correctly read. Kaname could see she was clearly relieved. But she didn't seem completely reassured.

"You'll take care of yourself too, Kaname-sama?" Kira asked, her hand lightly touching his arm. Kaname was slightly taken back, but could see her concern.

"As long as you do Kira." Kaname replied. "After all, you're the one who protects me." He said, placing a hand over hers.

"Hai, I promised didn't I?" she replied softly. "Without you I wouldn't be here, it's the least I can do to repay you."

"Kira?" he said, with the air of preparing for a question. "You'll be extra watchful of Yuuki from now on for me? It would put me at ease."

"Of course" she replied, backing away slightly so she could bow respectfully. Her long hair spilled over her shoulders, her face hidden once more as she faced the floor.

"Arigatou, you should get some rest Kira. You seem weakened lately." He said, watching her straighten into a standing position once more, her posture perfect. His eyes scrutinised her appearance. At first glance she seemed radiantly healthy, but looking past her breathtaking beauty, she seemed slightly sickly. Kaname's eyes narrowed as he looked back at the window, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable.

"It's nothing to worry about Kaname-sama. It'll pass" she said softly. She turned and left silently, but as she exited the room, Kaname could see her eyes were hiding things from him. The light snap of the door closing shook Kaname out of his daze. Kira was rarely wrong and never confided her problems with anyone unless absolutely necessary. He looked back at the moon, as though the orb would give him the answered he seeked.

"Kira… what else are you hiding from me?"


	2. Shirubaa Shojixyo

**A/N:**_ Thank you to those lovely people who reviewed, heres the second chapter :)_

* * *

**Ketsuekisai no Vampaiakisu**

_Blood Bonds of Vampire kisses_

* * *

_**Shirubaa Shojixyo**_

_Silver Maiden_

* * *

The chatter and squeals of young girls filled the air as first year student Cross Yuuki shot through the crowd towards the gate, her brown shoulder-length hair flying behind her.

"Hey don't push me!" a girl cried, almost losing her position, where she had a good view.

"Okay there, please go back!" Yuuki commanded, standing in front of the gate. "It's curfew for all day class students. Go back to your dorms!"

"You want all the Night Class students to yourself Cross-san?" a girl asked.

"You may be the chairman's daughter but that's not fair!"

"That's not it!" Yuuki cried defensively, pulling the band on her arm to make it more visible. "This is my duty as prefect!" She cringed, arms making pushing gestures telling them to move back, as she was almost run over by the stampeding love struck girls calling out, hoping to get a reply from over the wall.

"_**AIDOU-SENPAIII**_!"

"I said go back!" Yuuki cried, forcefully pushing with all her might, trying to get the love struck girls away from the gate. With a creak, the doors began to open. "I've failed once again…" Yuuki said to herself, looking back as the Night Class students were revealed. She turned back to look at the rampaging girls, only to see them in two neat lines facing the center. She moved to the side out of their way, feeling incredibly embarrassed. Soft gasps erupted from the girls at the sight of the students.

They were all breathtakingly gorgeous, the most handsome guys and most beautiful girls you would see anywhere. They all looked between sixteen and eighteen, and were flawless, pure **perfection**.

"Ohayo girls! From what I could hear you're as cute and cheerful as always" the one in front said. He had wavy blonde hair and the most beautiful baby blue eyes. He was a little shorter than the rest, yet practically oozed charm.

"Idol… Aidou-senpai" the girl next to Yuuki gushed, as the prefect watched depressed at her failure to get the girls to go to their dorms. It was like this every time the Night students went to class. So exhausting…

"Hiii!" Aidou called, waving at his adoring fans.

"Hanabusa…" the one behind said to Aidou. He was taller with flaming orange hair and ruby red eyes.

"It's fine. You're really too stiff Akatsuki" Aidou reassured.

"Aidou-senpai!!" a girl squealed.

"Kain-senpai!!"

Aidou grinned and struck a pose, causing a girl to faint, which Yuuki would most probably end up having to carry to her dorm before she could attend to the rest of her prefect duties...

"Nyaa!"

"I want to be loved too!"

The girls shot forward towards their beloved Aidou-senpai, knocking poor Yuuki over in the process. Aidou's hand was all that could be seen above the crowd.

"Yuuki."

At the sound of her name, Yuuki looked round at the speaker.

"Are you alright?"

"Ah! Kaname-senpai, Kira-san!" Yuuki cried at the sight of the two Night Class students.

Dorm leader Kuran Kaname had saved her from being attacked by a vampire when she was young, around five years old. She had no memories before that, no family, no home, no name, just a blur. Kaname had looked the same as he did now, a comforting smile, concerned eyes, lightly touching her shoulder to see if she was alright. His long, dark, slightly wavy locks fell elegantly onto his pale handsome face, yet his warm hazel eyes always shone through. He was tall and well built and dare Yuuki say it, unbelievably handsome.

Yuuzuki Kira was equally beautiful yet extremely fair. She had long, sleek, silvery blonde hair to the bottom of her waist, bangs curving round her face, though much neater than Kaname's. Slim, yet curvy in an attractive way. She was paler than the other vampires, but what really made Kira beautiful were her eyes. They were pure breathtaking silver, which you'd expect to be cold but were always filled with a soft, comforting warmth. Kira had always shown kindness, a gentle smile always lighting her breathtaking facial features. Yuuki was acquainted with her through Kaname, Kira mostly being at his side. The young prefect desperately wanted to be closer to her, the older girl feeling like a sister-figure to her.

"Arigatou for your hard work" Kaname said softly as Kira smiled warmly at her. Heat rushed to Yuuki's face.

"Well, you don't need…" Yuuki tensed, feeling the glaring eyes boring into her back. She shot to her feet, the hairs on her neck raised at the angry eyes of the Day Class girls watching her. "This is my duty as prefect!"

"Please don't be so formal" Kaname requested as he rose to his feet, standing beside Kira. "It pains me" he said softly.

"But you saved my life" Yuuki insisted. Kaname placed a hand on her head, causing her face to heat up again.

"Don't worry about that, it happened so long ago…" Kaname said softly. His hand was suddenly snatched away from Yuuki.

"Z-Zero!" Yuuki cried, looking up at the silver haired boy.

"Class is starting, Kuran-senpai" Zero said. His voice was devoid of emotion, but his lavender eyes were colder than ice. He released Kaname's wrist, his gaze never wavering.

"You're rather scary, Prefect-san. You can release him Kira, we should go" Kaname said, starting to walk towards the other night students. Yuuki gasped, realising Kira had a hold of Zero's wrist.

"Gomenasai Zero-san" she said, bowing politely.

"Kira-san" Zero muttered, acknowledging her apology. She smiled and turned to follow Kaname. She returned to the herd of Night Class students, two boys immediately taking her sides protectively.

Yuuki had noticed that the rest of the Night Class was extremely protective over Kaname and Kira. They would always wait for them and watched intently. Yuuki had felt chills when Kaname had been pulled away from her, she could practically feel the hatred from the other Night students. Kira was more protected, Kaname more watched.

"Kuran-senpai!" Two girls cried, rushing over to him. "Anou, please accept these!"

"Arigatou" he said kindly, allowing the girls to give him the package and a red rose.

"**Listen up brats!**" Zero cried noticing a crowd of girls standing round idly. "**Get the hell back to your dorms! Why the hell do I have to deal with you running around and screaming going 'KYA!', 'KYA!', every damn day?! Why?!**" With a scream, they all ran away with their tails between their legs. Zero was a very cold person on the surface, which scared quite a few people. "I'm tired of putting up with this everyday" Zero grumbled angrily.

"Don't complain when you're late! You useless jerk!" Yuuki scolded, repeatedly punching him in the back. "We're prefects, so act like one!"

"You're one to talk!" Zero snapped, irritated with her punching, and pushing her back by the head, her flailing arms not long enough to reach him. Zero then let go of her, looking at her with a blank expression. "You're too easy to read."

"Eh?"

"I don't care if you love him," Zero said, turning away from her. "But I hope you understand."

"Shut up. I know" Yuuki said, finding herself lost in thoughts. "They are… different from us. I know it."

* * *

Every Night Class student, Aidou, Kaname, even Kira. Every last one was a **vampire. **And as prefects, it was Yuuki and Zero's job to protect that secret as guardians, so that the Day Class students would _**never**_ know the truth…

* * *

"We're sorry to keep you waiting Seiren" Kaname said, pausing on his walk. The others had gone ahead, but Kira remained behind, where she preferred to be. She said she liked to see the day blend into night, dusk being her favourite time of day. But Kaname refused to let her be out on her own without his knowledge, and disliked her being on her own unnecessarily.

"Kaname-sama, let me hold these for you" Seiren offered. She was Kaname's unofficial protector, also there to protect Kira. Luckily for Seiren, they were mostly together. Kaname allowed her to hold the package, as the rose wilted between his fingers. "Kira-sama, how are you feeling?"

"Better arigatou" Kira said softly. Kaname's eyes narrowed, feeling that she was lying. He knew better than to pry with her, besides, they had arrived for class.

* * *

"We in the Night Class are the first to demonstrate to the world the effectiveness of these tablets. You are the pride of this school, and of the Night breed."

Kira was barely paying attention, watching the clouds slide over the moon. It was bright tonight. Her head lay against the window as she sat on the window sill. It was comfortably cold against her skin. Kaname sat in a chair a few feet in front of her, eyes closed with long practised patience. He was listening, but uninterested.

"It's nothing to brag about" Ruuka said, looking equally as bored. Kira was on good terms with her, Ruuka having brought the idea upon herself to look after her. She was a slight sisterly figure, but they were more like friends, Kira's kindness easy to receive, but her trust a whole different matter. But she knew Ruuka cared deeply for Kaname, regardless that she knew he would never feel the same. Kira respected that.

"We're just objects of a social study."

Kira's eyes were caught by Aidou, who was grumpily sketching in his book. He had drawn a picture of himself looking handsome, as well as a deformed looking Zero which he was angrily scribbling over. She smiled and held in a giggle. Despite his immaturity she was quite fond of him.

"My, it almost looks like you're in love" Ruuka teased, taking his book and looking at his pictures.

"Me?! I want to kill that prefect, kill him with my bare hands!" Aidou cried angrily.

"But that girl looks so delicious…" Shiki mused.

"Shiki" Kira warned, silver eyes flashing. He nodded in apology and ate something Touya gave him to calm himself.

"Kira-chan?" Touya offered. Kira shook her head, politely refusing the food. Touya's eyes narrowed. Kira would usually shrug and smile, not wanting to cause offence. She was definitely off lately. She didn't seem to have the energy to properly scold Shiki either. Touya and Shiki were Kira's closest friends, and knew her well. She trusted them more than the others, and felt more comfortable with shwing her feelings when alone with them, Shiki exchanged a glance with Touya, the both of them worried.

"You really seem to like her, Kaname-sama, Kira-san" Ruuka said solemnly.

"I guess so" Kaname agreed.

"Itai! Itai! Itai!" Aidou whined, Ruuka pressing the book onto his hand. Kira smiled to herself. Love must be such a painful thing. "Ruuka I will kill you!"

"The moon is hiding" Kaname commented, shadows filling the room where moonlight had one pooled.

"Indeed, this is our moment" Ichijou agreed.

The lanterns blew out, revealing the vampires blood red eyes.

"Vampaia heya" Kira whispered to herself.

"_The vampire night_."

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" Zero cried slamming his hands on the Chairman's desk. "How can you possibly expect just the two of us to deal with those bloodsuckers _**and**_ deal with the screaming idiots?! _**Chairman-san!?**_"

"It must be a big trouble, evening after evening…" the Chairman agreed.

"If you knew it was such a trouble, you should have got someone more fit to be a prefect!" Zero jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at Yuuki. "She's little more than useless."

"I'm not taking that from someone who's late half the time and absent the rest!" Yuuki cried indignantly.

"That's impossible" the Chairman said sipping his tea. "I mean their existence is secret and all" he said airily waving the matter aside with a few flicks of his hand. He then smiled. "Your role as Guardians is critical, because the Cross Academy is used in rotation by both the Day classes and Night classes. In order to protect the identity of the Night class we have prefects, no, '_Guardians_'. You two are the only ones I can trust. Besides, it's a thankless job with long hours, sleepless nights and no respect, no one else would take it" the Chairman explained as Yuuki nodded in agreement. "Kira-chan helps out when she can, but she has classes to go to, she keeps an eye on things during the day though. Oh! But I count on my loving son and adorable daughter not to let me down!—**EEE!**" The Chairman jumped back as Zero punched the desk leaving large cracks in it.

"I know I was raised by you but I don't ever remember becoming your son!" Zero growled.

"You pay too much attention to the details Kiryuu-kun" the Chairman whined. The Chairman was a very bipolar, weird person. But he was kind with a big heart.

"Hey Yuuki, you're his kid more than I am, don't you have anything to say?" Zero asked, wanting to get away from the topic before he injured the Chairman. The desk wasn't nearly as inviting to punch as the irritating man's face.

"Eh? Hmm… Well I think the Night class has been getting on really well with the others. I'm just happy to help!" Yuuki cried smiling.

"You're such a good girl Yuuki! I'm so proud of you! You make Daddy happy!" the Chairman lunged forward to hug her, but she took a step back and he flumped over his desk.

"Chairman?" Yuuki asked.

"Call me Otousan…" the Chairman whined. He wanted to be called '_Daddy_'! Daddy, Daddy, _**Daddy**_!!

"Otou…san?" Yuuki complied feeling awkward.

"As I thought! Yuuki is the only one who truly understands my Pacifist Idealism**!**" the Chairman declared."**And me…?! I dream that one day we will break out of the dark cycle that haunts the relationship between vampires and humans!! I believe that if the youth of today can grow together with open hearts and inquiring minds we can finally build a bridge whereby our two races will be able to live together in harmony!!**" the Chairman skipped around behind his desk. "**That is the glory of education! That is the purpose of the Night class!**"

"I'm going on patrol. This nut is all yours Yuuki" Zero said walking out. The sudden slam made a serious look cross the Chairman's face as he froze mid-skip.

"It's a shame" he straightened up pushing his glasses up his nose seeming quite upset. "But I understand why Kiryuu-kun feels the way he does." He sighed sadly. "Even within the vampire community… There are evil creatures that still prey upon humans. That's why it would be a disaster if the truth of the Night Class ever got out."

"**Kaname-senpai and Kira-san would never do something like that!**" Yuuki cried, slamming her hands on the now very battered desk and somehow straightening it with enough force that the cracks smashed together – miraculously fixing the desk. "And there are plenty of other honest vampires too! They're Pacifists!"

"Yuuki…" the Chairman gasped surprised. He lunged forward again hoping this time to succeed in claiming Yuuki in an affectionate embrace. But sadly, it was not meant to be. He once again missed as she jogged over to the window, causing him to fall onto his desk again.

"It's going to be ok Chairman! Just leave it to us Guardians! I'm going now!" she cried as she jumped out the window.

"Otousan…!" the Chairman whined.

* * *

Yuuki landed lightly on one knee. She got up and started jogging, patrolling the perimeter of Cross Academy looking for wanderers. As she jogged, she thought back to how Kaname had brought her to the Chairman after saving her from the vampire. The Chairman took her in, regardless of the fact no one knew who she was. If it hadn't been for Kaname… She stopped and leaned on one of the pillars, pausing to catch her breath.

"Hi!" Yuuki gasped and looked round to see Kaname, Kira and Ichijou. Ichijou was the vice-dorm leader, second in command to Kaname. Kira was like the same rank as him. Ichijou was the same height as Kaname, smooth honey blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He looked like a more sophisticated, mature version of Aidou in a way. Yuuki blushed and ran off in embarrassment. "She's an interesting girl" Ichijou said smiling. "There's no girl like her in the Night Class. She's special like you, eh Kira-imouto?"

"You're too complimentary Oniisan" Kira said smiling. For a long time now, Kira had been looked after by Ichijou. He was indeed like a brother to her, even if they weren't bound by blood. He took it upon himself to make sure she was well, and to make sure she could get whatever she needed. Because of that, she called him her brother.

"Indeed. For someone like me who lives in darkness she's too dazzling." Kaname's eyes shone a deep red as he continued walking. Kira looked at him worriedly, Ichijou matching her expression.

"They all like their lives here." Kaname stopped at Ichijou's voice. But don't forget, they only follow human rules because you, a pureblood vampire, tells them to. And this peace is fragile."

"I understand Ichijou. But you're worrying Kira" with that, Kaname continued walking. Ichijou sighed worried but then looked back at Kira, a smile lighting his face.

"It'll be alright Kira-chan, come on" he said softly, offering his arm to her. She smiled and took it and they continued after Kaname. Ichijou noticed her eyes were slightly dull, her face becoming paler. He just hoped her strength would return quickly, as Kaname would always be on edge when she was weakened. She moved away from him, much to his surprise.

"Oniisan, I'm going to get some air, I'll be back shortly."

* * *

"He's different, the world he lives in is different, come on!" Yuuki cried slapping herself. Her eyes looked down at the rippling water in the fountain. "Kira-san seemed tired. She would have come after me otherwise." At that moment she longed for Kira's guidance, so she could know what to do. The fair vampire wouldn't turn her away. Yuuki turned and raced into the forest surrounding the academy. She'd see Kira at another time, when she could think more clearly. Right now, her head and heart felt so confused she couldn't even bgin to put her feelings into words anyway.

* * *

Zero groaned as he sat resting against a tree his breathing ragged. He ached, his whole body felt weak, he massaged his sore throat his head pounding. He reached into his pocket and a case slipped from his fingers. Two tablets fell out, but he couldn't even look at them. He was startled by a cold hand lightly touching his forehead.

"What are you doing here?" he grumbled, angry he had been found in such a pitiful state. Kira knelt in front of him, picking up the case and putting it back in his jacket pocket.

"What I'm usually doing here" she replied. "Can you stand yet?" Zero grudgingly nodded and accepted her help to get back on his feet. His legs still felt shaky and unsupportive underneath him, but he'd walk it off, the pain was fading now.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Zero mumbled, wanting to be left alone. Kira smiled and shook her head as she helped him take a few steps. After that he straightened up and moved away from her, embarrassed even after the many times she helped him. She was a vampire. Nothing would ever change that. "I'm fine, you can leave now."

"But if I have to come back you're angrier" she said, looking to see how steady he was. "But you seem all right now, so I'll go" she turned to leave but was pulled back by a sharp jerk to her wrist. She stumbled back, but was pushed back upright by the shoulders.

"What's wrong with you?" Zero demanded, lavender eyes piercing through the dim light. Lit by the moon, Kira seemed to be completely silver. Her hair lost the slight golden tone, the pinks from her cheeks and lips were dulled by the light. Zero was irritated when she got ill, he found it annoying.

"Just not feeling my best at the moment, it'll pass in a day or two. It won't affect you" she said softly, turning and disappearing into the gloom. Zero shrugged and turned in the opposite direction.

He'd never understand her. Just like she'd never understand him. No matter how hard, or how many times she tried.

But of course, that never stopped her before.


End file.
